You Belong With Me: A HarryGinny Songfic
by Slayer815
Summary: Taylor Swift's: You Belong With Me, on Ginny's feelings about Harry. oneshot


**_Ok this is set from the fifth book through the sixth in Ginny's point of view, enjoy and review please!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_****__**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Harry's sitting across the room writing a letter to Cho, he looks annoyed.**

**Apparently he made a crack about You Know Who in his last letter and of course she went off yelling that it wasn't funny.**

**Jeez if anyone had the right to make light of that situation it was Harry.**

**She hadn't had to face him so why was she upset.**

**That girl can't take a joke.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I'm fiddling around with the wireless trying to find something other than Christmas tunes.**

**I finally find the Weird Sisters, I'm a huge fan. **

**Cho hates the band though, says they're creepy.**

**She's a fan of Celestina Warbeck.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's on the team and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Cho is always dressing up in those super short skirts that she thinks make her look hot, I just think she looks cheap. **

**Apparently Harry doesn't though.**

**Cho of course is on her Quidditch team.**

**I'm a fair flier I could be on the team if I wanted too, but for the time being I prefer to cheer Harry on from the stands. **

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I don't understand why he likes her, all she does is whine.**

**I know what he's been through, I know what he's had to face, I was there for some of it, down in the chamber.**

**I know what that feels like. **

**I've known Harry for years, he spends every holiday with my family, so why doesn't he ever notice me? **

**Doesn't he realize how great we'd be together?**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**We're in Diagon Alley and we collapse on a bench after hours of shopping. **

**Hermione is dragging Ron to look at books in Flourish and Blotts and we're laughing at the look on his face. **

**He asks me if I've ever seen him look so distressed and I answer only when he's near a spider.**

**He laughs and I realize how easy it is to talk to him.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**He gives me his crooked smile that makes my heart flutter, still laughing at my jab at Ron.**

**It's been so long since I've seen him smile like that, he's spent his entire Christmas vacation fighting with Cho via owl post. **

**I ask him if they've made up yet and his smile immediately disappears. **

**He tells me that she's just upset and he'll be fine.**

**I can tell he's lying though.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with meYou belong with me**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I remember the time he showed up in that crazy flying car with Ron and the twins in the middle of the night. **

**I made such a fool of myself all that summer, but only because I liked him so much.**

**I was always the one who could make him laugh when he was upset, sometimes he got too serious.**

**And all those times when he would dream about the long corridors he would come talk to me about them, Hermione would always make him feel guilty for dreaming them.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**But he never pays me much attention, maybe Hermione's right, maybe I should just give up on him, that's why I started dating Michael and then Dean.**

**But things didn't really work out with either of them.**

**It's time I let him go, it's never going to happen with us.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I'm in the common room drinking butterbeer after the Quidditch match.**

**People keep patting me on the back congratulating me for winning the cup for Gryffindor, I must admit I'm a little smug, stealing the snitch from right under Cho's nose, it gave me a deep sense of satisfaction that I had finally beat her in something.**

**It stunk that Harry had to miss the match though.**

**The portrait hole opens, Harry is finally back from his detention, I quickly set down my butterbeer on a nearby table and start battling my way through the crowds of people. **

**"We won!" Ron shouts, waving the cup in the air. **

**Harry is smiling but he's not looking at Ron, his eyes are scanning the hoard of people. **

**I finally make it through the people and run up to give him a hug. **

**But instead of hugging me as I throw my arms around his neck, he kisses me. **

**And as he kisses me, I'm kissing him back and all that I can think is **_**Finally.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_


End file.
